Dangerous
by luvsmorganreid
Summary: Sam comes to a realization. Warning: Contains HET.


Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Dangerous  
Characters: Lucky and Sam  
Pairing: LuSam  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het and OOC.  
Summary: Sam comes to a realization.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and everyone who reads this. Also, this is GV's version of Lucky.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or fandom. They belong to ABC and Guza.  
Words: 744 without title and ending.

*Dangerous*

Sam knows that her and Lucky's relationship is something she has to be extremely careful with. Not only does Lucky have the power to make her feel like the most loved woman in the world, but he also has the power to hurt her and that makes him dangerous to her.

But then Sam looks at Lucky's still form as he sleeps on the couch and part of her knows that even if he did hurt her, Lucky would feel bad for it and wouldn't treat her like trash and that's one of the reasons why she loves him.

When Lucky rolls over on the couch and then suddenly sits up, Sam smiles at her boyfriend and then says softly, "You're dangerous, you know that, Spencer?"

When Lucky simply stares at her, she knows that he's never been called dangerous before, at least not by a woman and not by what his father would call dangerous.

"What do you mean?" Lucky asks as he moves over on the couch and motions for Sam to sit down beside him so that they can talk.

"You're dangerous. I mean it, Lucky. Not physically dangerous, like you would harm me. You're dangerous because underneath your 'nice guy' exterior is the heart of a guy who loves completely and forcefully and with all that he has. You have to know that that is scary and dangerous to some women, especially me."

Lucky wraps an arm around Sam's waist and then he pulls her closer to him, wanting Sam to know how much he loves her.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Sam. I love you more than I ever thought I'd love anyone and as strange as it is for me to say it, that includes Elizabeth. I never thought I'd love anyone more than I used to love her, but there's something about you that gets me and gets to me, better than she ever has."

As she listens to Lucky confess his love for her, Sam gets a feeling that she hasn't felt in years, safety. Lucky makes her feel safe. The realization almost knocks her off her feet as it sinks in.

"Sam, are you okay?" Lucky asks when Sam starts to speak and then stops a moment later as a look of surprise crosses her features.

Sam nods but it's a few moments before she can gather herself together enough to speak. "I feel safe with you," She says and is surprised that it's true.

Lucky smiles a little and then he says, "You say you feel safe with me, yet you just said that I'm dangerous. How can I be both?"

Sam gets comfortable next to Lucky and then she explains. "I do feel safe with you, physically. I know that you would never slap me around and all that. You're physically incapable of doing that. But if you got drunk and weren't in your right mind, I also know that I could take you if you stepped out of line."

Lucky nods and then he motions for Sam to continue. After a small smile, Sam sighs softly and then she does continue.

"What I meant when I said you could hurt me, is that I love you, Lucky. If you were to up and leave me for Elizabeth or if you just got tired of the constant drama I continuously find myself in and left Port Charles permanently, you could hurt me. That's what I meant when I said you were dangerous."

Lucky takes in everything that Sam is telling him and then he smiles and says, "You'll never have to worry about me being dangerous. I don't think I could ever leave you, Sam. I love you too."

After speaking, the two of them fall silent as they take in each other's declaration of love. It feels so unreal that the least likely person they ever imagined being with, was the love of their life and both Lucky and Sam were amazed and happy about it.

A little while later the two of them get dressed and head out to have dinner at the Metro Court. Lucky had called Carly and asked if he and Sam could have the dining room to themselves tonight.

After a few minutes of promising to come over the next day and bring Sam with him, Carly had agreed and now he and Sam were looking forward to having a wonderful dinner together.

The end.


End file.
